garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Tweet Treat
Sweet Tweet Treat is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield finally catches a bird, namely a young bird named Ludlow. Plot Garfield is walking around the house, commenting that he is bored. Seeing this, Odie figures out how to help him. He first suggests eating. Garfield says he is not hungry and that the only thing to eat is Jon's old meatloaf. Garfield is then offered sleeping, kicking Odie off the table and catching birds. Satisfied with the last choice, Garfield thanks Odie. Outside, a young bird named Ludlow and his father are getting ready for dinner. After being told to clean up by his father, Ludlow heads to Garfield's place to find a birdbath. Meanwhile, Garfield attempts to pour gelatin in the birdbath to capture some birds, which ends in failure. At that moment, Ludlow walks toward the birdbath and sees a small puddle of water and jumps in also convinced that he is drowning. When Garfield recovers from his failure, he sees Ludlow and tells him the puddle is not that deep and eventually catches him. Returning home, Garfield tells Odie he caught a bird, although he has no idea on what to do with it. Settling with eating him, Garfield goes to the fridge to get ingredients. Odie (who has a change of heart) refuses him to eat the bird and Garfield responds by throwing Odie out of the house where he crashes into an apple tree and apples cover him. In addition, Garfield barricades the pet door with the fridge so Odie will not disturb him. Once inside, Garfield decides to make a sandwich but Ludlow pressures him to put all kinds of condiments in it before he can eat him. After a while, despite having fun, Ludlow decides to leave, believing his father will come looking for him. Seeing how empty the sandwich is, Ludlow decides to use Jon's old meatloaf as a substitute. Garfield eventually questions why he's letting his food decide what goes in it and decides to eat the sandwich anyway, while Odie watching from the window is sobbing. After eating, Garfield comments how bad the bird tasted (unaware that he ate the meatloaf) and eventually gets a stomachache. Later that night, Ludlow's father is looking for him, while Garfield complains to Odie on how bad Ludlow tasted. Hearing this and thinking he ate Ludlow, his father rushes up to the cat and gives him a beating. Ludlow shows up and wonders why his father is beating up Garfield, right when his father sees him and stops. Relieved, Ludlow's father takes him while Ludlow thanks Garfield for playing with him. Back in the front yard, Garfield comments that he is so injured, he can not move no matter what. Jon then calls Garfield from the kitchen window saying he is ready to carve the bird. Hearing the word bird again, Garfield panics and runs away in terror unaware that Jon was actually carving a turkey. Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Ludlow *Ludlow's Father (voiced by Don Messick) Minor Characters *Jon (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Ludlow and his father. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends